A Pile of Books
by Elixabeth James
Summary: Carlos Ramone had no luck with getting the girl... until a familiar pile of books. (CxD fluff)


DA, Dorthy Ann Parker. The girl Carlos couldn't figure out. Carlos Ramone was considered a lady's man in some perspect. He had multiple girls following him on a regular basis, most pretending to be casual abouot it. Some didn't even try. Carlos wass so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notices a pile of books walking towards him... until they smacked into him.

"Sorry!" He said, looking over to notice a familar head of blond hair.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going." DA's blond hair was styled into a lose braid. She wore a short, purple skirt over a pair of black leggings.

"Why are you carrying so many books?" Carlos asked, crouching down to help her pick up the mess.

"Um... research." DA replied. She was wearing her favorite _violet_ sweater. Although, Carlos wanted to call it purple. He picked up a small book.

"You know photosynthesis forwards and backwards. DA, why are you carrying so many books?" Carlos urged.

"I'm donating them." DA sighed. "As much as I hate to part with them, you said it yourself, I know these topics forwards and backwards."

"So, _these_ are the books you've been carrying around since third grade. And I must say, a lot of them are purple." Carlos let out a little laugh.

" _Violet_." DA corrected. But, Carlos could see her smiling.

"I'll help you carry them." Carlos replied. He began to pick up over half the books and walk in the direction DA had been walking before they had ran into eachother.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" DA asked. She knew he had been walking down the sidedwalkk for a reason.

"Just soccer practice, but I can be late." Carlos smiled. "I was helping an incredibly important person." DA hid her blush rather well as she sighed.

"You can't be late. I won't let you." She tried to snatch her books back from him, but he tutted.

"Letting you steal these back would be a safety hazard. You can't see over the entire stack. I am _not_ letting you wander the streets without being able to see in front of you." Carlos told her. In truth, Carlos had been in love with DA for years. This was their sophmore year in highschool and he did _not_ want to screw it up.

"Carlos!" DA huffed. "You can't be late! Your coach will have your head!"

"I'll give it to him on a silver platter." Carlos joked.

"Carlos... you probably don't even want to help that much. I swear I'll be fine." DA sighed. Carlos stopped in his tracks, which confused DA very much.

"You think I don't want to help you?" Carlos asked. DA had to stop too.

"Well, I mean, soccer is your life. And, well, I'm just me." DA sighed. She started reaching for her books expecting this conversation to be over. Instead, Carlos made sure she couldn't reach them.

"You're one of my best friends DA." Carlos said. DA ignored him and tried again to reach her books.

"You need to get to soccer practice. I can handle it." She tried to grab her books again, but no matter what she said, Carlos wouldn't let her.

"What if I told you that You were higher than soccer in my mind? Would you even believe me?" Carlos asked. DA suddenly stopped reaching for her books and looked at him.

"What?" DA asked. "No, no, that's not possible."

"Why not?" His voicec rose slightly.

"Because it's not, okay?!" Her voice rose too.

"But it is!" He fought back.

"No!" She glared at him. Her voicce was almost a whisper when she said: "It's not."

"You can have your books if you can't believe me." Carlos set the books down on the ground next to them.

"It can't be true Carlos." DA huffed. She didn't pick up the books.

"What? You want me to prove it?" His voicce was slightly loud, his tone not harsh. "Because I can prove it!" DA didn't know what she was saying, but she said it anyway.

"Prove it." She said.

And then, his lips her touching hers. DA dropped her books in shock. Carlos broke the kiss, to find the face of a stunned DA.

"You- you-" DA couldn't seem to form a sentence. After all these years, Carlos had managed to shut up Dorthy Ann Parker.

"Kissed you." Carlos finished. "Hey! I finally managed to render Dorthy Ann Parker speachless. I should do that more often."

"You should." DA said honestly. It was Carlos' turn to blush.

"I like you a lot Dorthy Ann." Carlos sighed.

"I like you a lot too." DA replied. See rose up on her toes and kissed Carlos. It was a sweet, innocent peck. "A whole lot."

"A whole lot." Carlos sighed. Leaning down kissing her more passionately this time.

That's how Dorthy Ann Parker got together with Carlos Ramone.

 **I hope y'all liked it. I had the random urge to write a magic schoolbus fic. Oof. Please review. Any and all reviews are appreciated by moi.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Rose.**


End file.
